deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hipper/Gru and the Minions vs Anime
Can Gru and the Minions kill everyone in Anime? Intro Wiz: Groups, which consist of multiple people, are always helpful in situations. Boomstick: But these two groups are huuugee! Wiz: Gru and his Minions. Boomstick: VS Everyone in Anime. ''' Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wiz, and it's time to make these two fight in a Death Battle. But first, we gotta analyze. Gru and the Minions Wiz: Gru is a powerful, underground criminal with a family of three kids. '''Boomstick: And an army of cash cows. Wiz: Gru's main weapon of attack is his Freeze Ray, which can freeze anything. Boomstick: He also has the Fart Gun, which fires a deadly odor capable of knocking people out. Wiz: He also has a rocket launcher, and a giant car that can shoot missiles and has jets. Boomstick: He also has a plane that lets him fly around. Wiz: But how will Gru stack up against the forces of Japan? Anime Boomstick: Uh oh, we're entering that territory. Wiz: Anime is an animation type in Japan, basically Chinese Cartoons. They consist of loads of anime series and characters. Boomstick: And they also have little cute characters for merchandising. Wiz: Can Anime defeat Gru? Lets find out. Battle Near Japan, Gru and his Minions were looking for the lost treasure when they see characters like Goku, Zoro and Natsu blocking it. Gru: Curse those leetle kids! I am going to blow them up! FIGHT! Gru pulls a rocket launcher and charges at the three anime characters, with a bunch of Minions following him. Gru: Sayonara sucker! Gru blows up Goku, Zoro and Natsu with a rocket. Other anime characters like Vegeta and Juvia come in and fire projectiles at Gru, who hides behind a pillar. The Minions rush up to Vegeta and begin to beat him up. Gru then kills Juvia with a missile and they continue to keep moving. Bob: King Bob! The Minions then enter an anime studio, where they managed to take down a bunch of hentai girls. Gru: Is this what kids are into these a days, this is deesgusting! ???: (Insert Japanese stuff) Gru turns around and got kicked in the face by Naruto, knocking him down. The Minions rush up to Naruto, but Sasuke came out of nowhere and punched a few away, before one of them used the Fart Gun and killed Sasuke. Naruto: NOOOO SAZZOOKKEEEEHHH!!!! Naruto turns into his super anime form, then throws projectiles at Gru, who gets into his car and fires an anti-aircraft missile which blows up Naruto. Gru then drives the car through the studio, where anime characters like Robbie Rotten and Tito Dick jumped from above and started banging on the car. Gru: Go e-way! Gru turns on the windshield wipers which wipe Robbie and Tito off the car and causing them to get squished by the car. As Gru kept driving through Japan, more and more Chinese cartoon characters were squished under the car. Suddenly, a lot of thunder appeared as Beerus came down, grabbed the car and super slammed it into a building, causing Gru to fall down. Gru: Ouch! You are now dead! Gru then exits out of the car and fires a flamethrower at Beerus, which burns him a lot. Minions then jump into a cannon and fire at Beerus, doing enough damage to knock his head off. Suddenly, Gru and his Minions enter a portal. Minions: Ka am Hutpyx! Ka am Hutpyx! When they exited the portal, they saw multiple anime creators like Akira Toriyama (DBZ), Hiro Mashima (FT) and Tsugumi Ohba (DN). Immediately, Gru entered his plane and fired missiles at the creators, but it didn't seem to do anything. Gru: Drat! Activate fart blaster! Hiro Mashima threw copies of the Fairy Tail manga, which Gru destroys with fart blasts. He then fired Minions from his cannon, which killed Hiro. The other two then began drawing their anime characters, which came to life and ran up to Gru. Gray Full Buster: (Japanese) Trunks: (Spanish) Gru then proceeds to destroy the entire area with nukes and exits into the portal. Gru then sees O'Hare and Garfield try to protect the treasure, but were killed with Fart Guns. KO! Gru opens the treasure, only to find a giant box called "How to be a Weeaboo." Results Boomstick: Now that was epic! I feel like watching Despicable Me now! Wiz: While Anime had the numbers advantage and more experience, but Gru has survived attacks from El Macho, who is able to destroy dimentions with just a punch. Gru was also able to destroy the Omniverse with a fart gun, making him far stronger. Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough, Illumination Studios confirmed that Gru and the Minions are immortal gods, so Anime could not kill them no matter how hard they tried. Wiz: So overall, Gru had this in the bag. Boomstick: Anime's chances of losing only Gru during the battle. Wiz: The winner is Gru and the Minions. Category:Blog posts Category:Hipper's Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles